This is life
by chaylorfan123
Summary: Sequel to What You see is what you get. I hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a month after everyone graduated from college. Monique and Corbin were still married and now moving in a home in California. Monique graduate with Bachelor of Arts and Science degree while Corbin graduated with the same but was recruited in the NBA for the LA Lakers.

"Please don't drop that Patrick, my glassware is in there." Monique called up Patrick, Carnell, Omarion, and Shad to help her move her stuff in while Corbin was at practice.

"Where did you get nice china stuff anyway?" Patrick asked as he sat the box down gently on the floor.

Monique took off her sunglasses and stared at her friend, "They were a gift after Corbin and I got married." Monique looked over at Carnell to see him trying to carry a king sized bed up the stairs with Shad. "Guys please be careful with the furniture."

Taylor's cell phone began ringing so she pulled her iPhone out of her pocket and answered it.

"Hey baby how is practice going?" Monique asked.

"It's going good, it's a lot of work but I like that. How are the movers?" Corbin asked his wife on the other line.

"Everything should be moved in by Friday. When will you be home? I miss you." Monique said walking outside and seeing the paparazzi snapping pictures of her. Ever since Corbin joined the Lakers the papparazzi have been everywhere.

"I miss you too baby but I'll call you when I'm on my way." Corbin said. Monique moved out of the boys' way so that they could bring in more items. Monique heard a whistle in the background. "Well that's the coach babe I got to go, I love you."

"I love you too." Monique said before hanging up the phone. "Drop something and watch how I hurt you." She said looking at Omarion struggle with a box and helped him carry it in the house.

* * *

Hours later the boys were gone and Taylor was now sitting in her bed on her laptop face timing Ashley.

"Ashley! I miss you chick what's been going on?" Monique asked her best friend since college.

"I'm waiting for Shad to come over so we can spend some time together. He was telling me how you worked him to death earlier." Ashley laughed.

"Tell him that I appreciate it." Monique laughed.

"So what are you doing tomorrow, I was thinking Lauren, me and you all go out to lunch." Ashley suggested as she was looking at her phone. "Wait sorry, can't do it. I have an audition tomorrow for a movie called High School Musical. Sounds fun."

Monique laughed, "Well I hope you get whatever part you're going for. I had an audition yesterday for a show but I haven't gotten a call back yet."

"Well Lexi's a good manager, I'm pretty sure she'll have some other roles set up for you." Ashley said before looking away from the camera.

"Baby!" Ashley yelled as she kissed Shad and then he appeared in the camera.

"Hi Monique." Shad said looking into the camera.

"Hey, well Ashley just call me later when you're free and we can hang out then." Monique said before receiving a nod from Ashley and signing off.

Monique closed her laptop and put on her dresser. Corbin walked in the bedroom and walked over to his wife. "Baby, I missed you all day." He kissed her passionately. He rolled over and sat next to her in the bed.

"How was practice baby?" Monique asked.

"Rough and my back is really sore." Corbin responded.

"I already have an ice pack waiting for you in the freezer for your knees. But I can give you a massage if you want?" Monique looked at him and Corbin smiled. He took off his shirt and lay on his chest while Monique grabbed some body oil and began to massage his back. She smiled as she heard Corbin moan as she put pressure on some of his muscles. Once she figured Corbin had fallen right asleep she climbed off of him and went to sleep on the other side of the bed.

* * *

The next morning, Monique was up and fixing a salad for herself while Corbin was off to practice. The boys were back, moving in furniture. Monique was flipping through a magazine when Lexi, her manager, walked through her front door and met her in the kitchen.

"Hey Lexi, what's going on?" Monique asked as she put closed her magazine.

"That audition that you went on a few days ago for that show called me back." Lexi sat down at the table.

"And what did they say?" Monique was anxious.

"You got the part!" Lexi said smiling.

Monique shrieked with joy and she got out of her seat and started doing a little dance.

"But there's something else." Lexi said.

Monique stopped dancing and looked at her manager with a serious face. "Why do I feel you're about to tell me something that I won't like?"

"The filming is in Atlanta for four months." Lexi said.

Monique was wide-eyed. "I thought the filming was in California?"

"It was and then the director and producer changed the setting." Lexi explained.

"When do I start filming?" Monique asked after taking a deep breath.

"Well filming starts Monday but I have a flight set out for you for Sunday because they want you to be there a day early." Lexi said.

"Lexi, Corbin's first game is Tuesday. I was supposed to be there for that and now I won't." Monique said in disbelief.

"I know, but I see you have some things to think about so just call me when you can." Lexi said before putting the script on the table and walking towards the door.

Monique sat there scratching her head. She was in a dilemma: this was the role she really wanted and now the filming is around the same time as Corbin's first home game. She didn't know what to do.

That night Monique was sitting in the living room waiting for Corbin to walk in.

"Hey baby, how was your day?" Corbin greeted Monique with a kiss on the lips and sat down next to her on the couch and slapped her thigh.

"Corbin remember that audition I went on for that TV show that I really wanted to be a part of?" Monique looked at her husband and he nodded.

"I remember because we prayed that you would get it." Corbin smiled.

"Well the prayer worked, I got the role." Monique said.

Corbin saw the upset look on Monique's face and was confused. "So what is the problem?"

"I film in Atlanta for four months. Filming starts Monday but I have to leave Sunday." Monique explained as she grabbed Corbin's hand.

"Which means you'll be missing my first game." Corbin said and Monique nodded her head.

"Well this is what you wanted baby, this is something you love so I want you to go." Corbin said.

"You're not upset?" Monique asked.

"I am but I mean this is your dream and who am I to stand in the way of that?" Corbin asked before kissing Monique.

"I love you." Monique said after kissing Corbin again and going into the freezer and giving him his ice pack.

* * *

**I really hope you liked the first chapter, I know alot of you have been waiting for it. So tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you see parenthesis and bold fonts, those are my author reminds so read them if you see them.**

* * *

As the week progressed by Monique finished putting all her new furniture in her new home and was packing for her flight for Atlanta which was in 2 days. She called Ashley and Lauren to come over and keep her company while Corbin was at practice.

"Monique!" Ashley called out.

"I'm upstairs in the bedroom." Monique shouted back before seeing her two best friends enter her bedroom.

"Okay I must say that the house looks amazing." Lauren said looking around the big room.

"Where are you going?" Ashley asked as she sat on the bed and looked at the packed suitcases.

Monique pulled a few more clothes out of her closet and drawers and began stuffing them in suitcases.

"I got the part for that television show, and I have to leave in a couple of days for Atlanta." Monique said after taking a deep breath.

"There is a lot of buzz going around about that show and you haven't even started filming yet." Lauren said looking at her phone.

"Monique, Corbin's game is next week. You're not going to be there?" Ashley asked and Monique shook her head.

"Damn, that's messed up. Did you talk to him about it?" Lauren looked up at her friend.

"Yeah, and he was upset but he understood. I haven't been separated from Corbin for a long time ever since we got married and we been married for four years. **(They got married late in their first year of college, if you guys were confused.)**

"Really? It didn't even seem that long. When are you guys having kids?" Ashley asked.

"No time soon, we're just really busy." Monique responded sitting on her bed.

"You and Corbin would have some sexy ass kids, you guys are a good looking couple." Lauren said and Ashley and Monique laughed.

* * *

The next day Monique woke up with a note on the night stand.

_Good morning beautiful, this day is all about you and me. Come downstairs and join me with some breakfast. Love your husband. _

Monique smiled and got out of the bed and slowly walked down the stairs to the kitchen to see Corbin over by the sink with his back turned towards her. Monique stood by the doorway of the kitchen and stared at the beautiful creature standing before her. She admired the muscles on his arm and how his skin glistened in the morning. She silently walked behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his shoulder.

"Morning baby, I got your note." Monique said as Corbin turned around and faced her.

Corbin wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled Monique close to him and began to kiss her on the lips softly.

"What did you cook?" Monique said once she pulled away and started walking towards the oven and began looking at all the pots and pans.

"I made you eggs, bacon, hot grits just like you like them and cinnamon rolls." Corbin responded showing her all of his lovely cooked dishes. "Sit down at the table."

Monique walked to the dining room and sat down in one of the chairs. Shortly Corbin followed with two plates in his hands and put one plate down in from of Monique. She took a whiff of the delicious meal before her and a smile appeared on her face. Corbin sat down next to her and began to eat as Monique just stared at him with a smile on her face.

"Baby eat your food before it gets cold." Corbin said looking at his wife.

Monique gently grabbed Corbin's hand, "you're a good husband you know that?"

Corbin smiled and took Monique's hand and kissed it. "I just want you happy."

They sat there and ate till both of their plates were cleared. "I'll go do the dishes while you get dressed because I am taking you out today."

"Corbin you don't have to do all of that." Monique said getting up from the table.

"But I want to, now scoot." Corbin said before walking into the kitchen with the dirty plates in his hands.

Monique ran upstairs and began taking her shower. She got out with a towel wrapped around her wet body and began to dry off herself and her hair. She then walked to her walk in closet and looked through her choice of clothing to wear for the day. She pulled out her outfit (**I have a few looks on my bio page, you can check out the links there. I love fashion sorry.)**

Monique heard water running and figured that Corbin was in the shower. She begins to spray on her perfume and then lotion her body. After an hour of prepping Corbin and Monique were both ready. They met back downstairs by the front door.

"You look beautiful." Corbin said kissing Monique and grabbing her hand. He then looked down at her shoes, "Babe, you wore heels?"

"Yeah, don't they look nice?" Monique smiled looking down at my shoes.

"They look wonderful but I wanted to go horseback riding. I packed us a bag with our swimming things so we can go to the beach later." Corbin said grabbing the bag on the floor.

"I'll be fine, I can ride a horse with heels on, and I did it before didn't I?" Monique winked at Corbin before walking out of the house, leaving Corbin astonished. **(If you don't have a dirty mind at all then you will not understand that last line and the sexual content coming from it.)**

They pulled out of the driveway and headed to Sunset Ranch Hollywood. Stopping at a red light, Corbin turned and looked at Monique who was making weird faces in her mirror.

"What are you doing?" Corbin laughed.

"Sorry, I'm going to miss you while I'm gone. We haven't been separated ever since we got married." Monique rubbed her husband's face.

The light changed to green and Corbin continued driving, "I'm going to miss you too but I'll call you and face time you every day."

Monique smiled and they continued driving until they pulled up to a dusty dirt road, reaching their destination. After finding a space in the not-so full parking lot, Corbin walked over to Monique's side of the car and let her out. She began to sniff the air and smiled.

"Smells like animals." Monique said and laughed.

Corbin held her hand as they walked into the ranch and signed up for some horses. Soon the instructor came out and took Monique and Corbin out back where all of the horses and ponies were. As they walked around Monique saw all of the horses in their stables. Some was picking their head out and some were lying down. There was this black horse that really caught Monique's attention and she walked over to his stable.

"This is Shadow, he's one of our oldest horses here and no customer ever seems to want to take him for a ride." The instructor explained.

"No one has ever taken him out?" Monique asked concerned.

"I do when I'm free but other than that no." The instructor informed us.

"I want him. Babe can we ride this one together?" Monique asked Corbin.

"Yeah if that's okay with the instructor." Corbin looked at the lady who nodded.

Monique began rubbing the horse's head and then moved back so that the instructor could take Shadow out of his stable. She opened it and told him to come out. Shadow slowly walked towards Monique and stood there.

"He's waiting on you to get on." The instructor said as she put the saddles on.

Monique grabbed the hook and climbed on top of the horse. Corbin pulled out his camera and then took a picture of Monique and the horse. He put his camera away and climbed on top of the horse sitting behind Monique and wrapping his hands on her waist.

The instructor gave them directions and showed them how to ride a horse. She then came out of the ranch riding another horse and they began to walk the trail.

"Baby this is really romantic, look at all the beautiful scenery." Monique said.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I just want to treat you with some fun before you leave." Corbin said before he kissed her neck.

"Corbin please don't kiss my neck. You know what that does to me." Monique said as she pulled her head away from her husband.

"Why not?" He asked before he placed his hands on her thighs and rubbed them.

He then began to lick her neck with his tongue. Monique tensed up because of what Corbin was doing to her but they continued riding. After almost an hour of riding, they returned back to the ranch and put Shadow back into his stable.

"Is it okay if I come visit him from time to time?" Monique asked the instructor.

"Yeah that's cool; he needs more interaction with people anyway." The instructor said.

The couple left and began heading down to BOA Steakhouse. "I don't stink." Monique smiled after smelling herself.

"I know you smell really good." Corbin licked his lips before looking at her.

They pulled into the restaurant and into valet parking. Monique saw the flashes from the paparazzi and they were taking pictures of her so she hid her head. The owner of the restaurant came out and shooed the paparazzi away as Corbin guided Monique into the restaurant. They were seated at a table.

"You okay?" Corbin asked his wife.

"Yeah I'm fine." Monique responded before their server came over and began to take their order.

"So tell me more about this show baby." Corbin said.

"Well it's about four best friends living under one roof and they're just going through life together. And my character is very headstrong and she knows what she wants in life, she has an amazing job working at a law firm and doesn't take any shit from anyone." Monique explained just as the food was coming.

"Do you know who you're co-stars are?" Corbin asked before taking a bite out of his steak. "No, I'm hoping that when I get there I'll find out."

"If you want I can drop you off at the airport in the morning before I head off to practice if you want." Corbin took another bite out of his meal.

"Yeah that'd be cool." Monique responded.

They enjoyed the rest of their meal laughing and talking until they decided that it was time to leave. Corbin paid the bill and he and Monique waited outside by valet parking to wait for their car. Monique turned her head and began talking to Corbin as the paparazzi started to snap pictures of them.

"Monique you look amazing tonight."

"Corbin how do you like being with the Lakers?"

"When are you two having a baby?"

It was question after question and all they did was smile and laugh with each other.

"Can we just get one picture?" One man asked as the couple's car pulled up.

Corbin wrapped his arm around Monique's waist and they smiled and took the picture before jetting off in Corbin's car. Monique looked at her watch and it read 5:00.

"I didn't realize we were out for so long." She said looking at Corbin.

"Yeah but there is one more place I want to take you." Corbin said and Monique looked at him as they rode in silence.

Corbin pulled up to the parking lot of a beach and got out of the car. He grabbed a bag from the trunk as Monique got out of the car and stood by her door. Corbin closed the trunk and walked over to Monique. He watched the wind blow through her hair as they began to walk towards the sand hand in hand.

"Oh wait a second." Monique said before she took off her heels and held them in one hand as she and Corbin walked through the sand to find the perfect spot.

After finding a spot close to the water, Corbin and Monique sat on a blanket watching all of the other families and people on the beach.

"I've always loved going to the beach." Monique said as she took off her jacket and stared at the water.

Corbin lay down on the blanket and Monique snuggled up next to him.

"You are the best husband any woman could ask for, did you know that?" Monique smiled at Corbin as she rubbed his chest.

"Well no I've never been told that before." Corbin joked before Monique sat up laughing.

"I love you a lot." Monique said as before kissing him passionately on the lips. "Let's go home."

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, this one was a little longer. I'll try to update some of my others stories tonight because I know you guys have been waiting but let me know what you think thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

I** AM REALLY SORRY THAT i'M LATE, YOU GUYS HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I BEEN THROUGH WHILE i WAS ON BREAK, I DO APOLOGIZE FOR MY LATENESS. THIS CHAPTER KIND OF SUCKY BUT THE NEXT ONES WILL BE BETTER I PROMISE. i WILL WARN YOU ABOUT THIS CHAPTER.. SEX IS THE FIRST HALF. sO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THE TOP HALF JUST SCROLL ON DOWN.**

* * *

(**WARNING SEX SCENE)**

Arriving back at the house, Corbin and Monique walked through the door laughing.

"And so then I was like you got beef with me? Well then make me a hamburger." Monique laughed hysterically as Corbin just smiled and chuckled.

"You know that was funny." Monique smiled at Corbin, who just smiled down at the floor. Corbin pulled her in for a kiss and then began to head upstairs. He stopped when he didn't hear Monique walking behind him.

"Come here." Corbin spoke soft and held his hand out for Monique to take. She walked toward him and put her hand in his and she followed him up the stairs. Reaching the bedroom door, Corbin opened it and allowed Monique to walk inside first. She went inside the bathroom and began taking off her makeup when Corbin walked in and stood behind her, caressing her shoulders.

"I love you baby." Corbin said before he laid a kiss on Monique's neck.

"I was about to get in the tub," Monique turned to look at her husband. "Care to join me?"

Corbin smiled before he slowly stripped out of his clothes. Monique walked over to the tub and turned the water on as she added soap. She let the water run while she watched Corbin take off his boxers. She raised an eye brow before Corbin walked over to her to take her shirt off.

After stripping down to every last piece of clothing, Monique and Corbin were in the tub together. Monique was sitting on top of Corbin, facing him as she kissed his neck.

"You can always come see me, whenever you're not playing nor have practice." Monique wrapped her arms around Corbin's neck.

"I'll try." Corbin kissed Monique and he then looked down at her naked body that was covered in bubbles. A grin appeared on his face and Monique chuckled. He removed some of the bubbles from her bosom and began to suck and lick her nipples.

The moans escaped Monique's mouth and Corbin took his free hand and began to massage her vagina. As his finger moved back and forth, Monique's fingers dung in to Corbin back. Monique got up and sat on the edge of the tub, and Corbin spread her legs apart. He entered two fingers inside of her and Monique then bit her bottom lip. Corbin's tongue came in contact with her vagina and he sucked and licked all of her juices. Corbin felt himself getting hard and he couldn't take it anymore.

He got up and gently threw Monique against the wall. He parted her legs and inserted himself from behind. He pumped in and out while rubbing her clit. Monique screamed and every time Corbin went faster her legs shook.

"Baby, I'm about to cum." Monique said in between breaths.

Corbin went faster and he moaned as he felt himself about to cum as well. He pulled out just in time as Monique had her orgasm. Turning her around to face him, Corbin kissed Monique passionately but deeply. He grabbed a hand full of her wet, bare booty.

**(ALRIGHT, IT'S OVER)**

"I love you." Monique said before kissing Corbin one last time and leaving the bathroom, wrapped in a towel, to put on her pajamas.

Corbin let the water out of the tub and put a towel around him and he dried off. Walking into the room he saw Monique sound asleep in bed. Corbin smiled and proceeded on putting on some nightwear before joining his wife in the bed and falling asleep.

* * *

"Baby wake up, we have to get you to the airport." Corbin shook Monique gently to wake her up the next morning at 5 A.M.

Monique groaned and turned to see Corbin smiling at her. He kissed her lips and got up so she can get out of the bed. Monique walked into the bathroom, remembering what happened last night and then smiled. She brushed her teeth and did her hair.

She put on a Kardashian Kollection sweat suit before heading downstairs to the front door to see Corbin walking in and out, carrying her luggage. Monique put the hoodie over her head before walking outside and getting into the car. After closing the trunk, Corbin got into the driver's side of the car and pulled out of the driveway.

It was very silent on the way to the airport; Corbin held Monique's hand with one hand and drove with the other. Monique looked out of the window as trees passed on and on everywhere. She let go of Corbin's hand and pulled out her cell phone. She went on to her twitter app and started scrolling down her timeline. She smiled at the tweets she was reading. It was an hour and a half before they arrived to the airport and Monique, along with Corbin, got out of the car to see paparazzi everywhere. Corbin then got out and pulled the suitcases from the trunk. Corbin held Monique's hand as they moved through the crowd of paparazzi.

The couple stood in line waiting to get Monique's bags checked in. Corbin wrapped his hand around Monique's shoulders and held on to her tight.

"I'm going to miss you baby." He kissed her forehead as the line moved up. Luckily the airport wasn't so crowded that morning, therefore there was no chaos.

Monique turned to look at her husband and caressed his cheek, 'I'll miss you too. I'll call you every day, I'll face time you if I have too."

Corbin smiled and leaned down to kiss his wife. When Monique pulled away Corbin held her close to him and he rubbed her back. Monique's bags were checked in and the two were on their way to the gates.

"I'll call you when I land and I'll be watching your game. Good luck baby." Monique hugged Corbin tight. She felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn't think she would have to separate from Corbin so soon. Corbin held her close to him and kissed her passionately. There was an announcement for all the passengers to board the plane and Monique watched as a few people got up to board the plane.

Corbin kissed Monique one last time before he watched her walk away from him and towards the gate. She looked back at him one last time and Corbin waved at her. Monique smiled slightly at him before boarding the plane.

_**6 hours later**_

Monique got off the plane arriving to airport in Atlanta where she met up with a security and he led her to the car that has arrived for her. When she exited out of the airport, the paparazzi were standing there waiting for her, snapping photos and asking her all crazy questions. She watched as the paparazzi were being swarmed away by other security. When she got in the car she was greeted by her driver and then decided to call Corbin.

"Hey baby how was your flight?" Corbin asked as soon as he picked up the phone.

"It was so long, I'd thought I'd never land." Monique replied as the car pulled away from the airport.

"I miss you already, I'll be down there soon to come and see you." Corbin smiled.

"Thanks babe, I miss you too, where are you?" Monique heard a lot of yelling in the background.

"I'm having lunch with the team, so I'll call you later okay?" Corbin said.

"Kay, I love you." Monique said before Corbin responded and she hung up.

Monique rolled down her window to look at the beautiful scenery; she got a thought into her head.

"Excuse me, Mr. Driver sir, where are we going?" Monique asked as she turned her head towards the driver.

"We are dropping you off at your new home." The driver smiled as they pulled up to this beautiful house. Monique's eyes were wide as she was mesmerized by the beautiful landscape.

She got out of the car and the driver pulled out her bags from the trunk and walked in front of her towards the door. Monique slowly walked up to the house and met up with the driver who was waiting on her. Surprisingly the door was unlocked and Monique walked right on in.

"You must be Monique." A deep voice from behind startled Monique. She quickly turned around to see Michael Ealy standing before her.

"Michael Ealy, would you look at that." Monique walked over to him and shook his hand. "But what are you doing in my house?"

Michael chuckled, "they didn't tell you?" Monique's confused look on her face made him continue speaking.

"Every two cast mates share a house together while filming. Just so we can get to know each other better." Ealy explained.

Monique turned around and not knowing what to say. Why didn't her agent tell her that she was sharing a house with a man this sexy.

"What a long four months this will be." Monique mumbled under her breath as Michael walked in the kitchen and she followed behind.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys I'm very late, I'm on spring break and the plan was to update all my stories while I was on spring break but I'm sorry guys that the plan just didn't work out how I planned; I had a lot of different events go on through break and they kind of through me off guard. But the next chapter I promise will be good.**


	4. Chapter 4

When Monique walked in the kitchen she sat her purse on the counter and walked around the open-spaced kitchen. She was amazed by the pretty décor and sat down in one of the kitchen chairs. Michael was getting some champagne from the cabinet and grabbed two glasses.

"You want a drink Monique?" Michael asked.

"Yeah, that would be nice thanks." Monique watched Michael as he filled up their glasses.

"So what made you go for this role?" He walked over to the table carrying the two glasses and sat down across from Monique. He handed Monique her drink and they both took a sip.

"Well I really liked the story line, when my agent came to me with the script I was like I have to do this show; this is a project I must be a part of." Monique responded after setting her glass on the table.

She watched as Michael's eyes went down to the big rock on her finger. "You married?"

"I am, I'm married to a wonderful man, we been together for four years." Monique smiled down and played with her wedding ring.

"Congratulations." Ealy said as his phone rang. He got up from the table and walked out of the room. Taylor took this time to walk around the house some. She walked upstairs and looked all around in the bathrooms and the bedroom she was staying in when she heard her phone ringing.

"Hey babe." Monique picked up the phone and was the first to speak.

"Hey, how was your flight?" Corbin asked.

"My flight was great; I'm actually at the house that I'll be staying in for the time being." Monique responded. She decided not to tell her husband that she would be living with Michael just because she felt it wasn't necessary.

"I miss you, a lot." Corbin's voice was soft and deep and Monique smiled. "I'll surprise you one day and I'll come and visit you."

"Alright baby, well I have to go so I can unpack but I'll call you before the night ends, okay?" Monique said as she sat on her bed.

"Alright, I love you." Corbin said. Monique responded, "I love you too."

She hung up the phone and ran downstairs to get her bags. She grabbed one suitcase and tried to roll it up the stairs. Michael, who was coming up the stairs from the basement saw the struggle and walked over to her and grabbed the suitcase from her hand and began to easily roll it up the stairs.

"Why is your suitcase so heavy?" He asked.

"Because I'm a woman." Monique joked and followed behind him.

"Make sure you go to bed early, we have a table reading tomorrow at 7 in the morning so be ready." After Michael brought up all her stuff and stood in the doorway.

"Thank you for the information." Monique was looking towards the floor. She couldn't look that man in the eyes. He was just so cute, but she had a husband and she loved him.

* * *

**The next Day**

Monique was up at 6 in the morning getting dressed for the table reading today. She updated her twitter posting a picture of herself and tweeting words of wisdom to help people get through their day. She walked downstairs and met Michael at the door and they walked out to their car together and both got in the backseat. While the driver drove, Monique was on her phone texting Corbin, even though she knew he wouldn't be up this early in the morning. She snuck a picture of Michael. (**We call that lacking ladies and gentlemen.)**

"Michael, take a picture with me." Monique smiled and looked at him.

He moved closer to her and they both smiled for the picture. They looked at it when they were finished. "Beautiful." Monique commented.

The pulled up to the studio and went inside the gate. The door opened and Monique hopped out of the car along with Michael and they both walked inside the studio. When they walked in, there were pictures of shows that were previously filmed at the studio and there were pictures of famous people. They walked the room for the table read and people greeted them automatically.

Monique noticed all types of celebrities who were in the room and she knew the talent that each one of them had individually and she knew right then and there that this was going to be a great project.

She sat in her chair that had a note card with her name on it and the script was sitting on the table right in front of her. All of the cast mates weren't there yet so she sat around and looked at all the other note cards with names on them to see who else is doing this project with her and she smiled once she read the name on the notecard in front of her: Tyrese Gibson.

Monique heard that he would be on the show but she wasn't sure if it was really true or not and when she read the name she was just really happy. Tyrese then walked in the room with a smile on his face and he greeted everyone. He walked around the table and then looked over at Monique and he smiled. Monique turned her head so that he wouldn't see her blushing. He came and sat down next to her. Monique then opened up her script and began to highlight all of her lines.

"I don't believe I ever met you before. I'm Tyrese, what's your name?" Monique looked to the side to see Tyrese sitting down next to her and he was flashing that gorgeous smile. She had to wipe the smile off her face and decided to play it cool.

"No we haven't, I'm Monique, and it's nice to meet you." Monique and Tyrese shook hands. It wasn't till seconds later the writer walked in, Kerry Smith (**made up name)** came in and the two released hands. She greeted everyone as she sat down in her chair.

At 7, the doors closed and the work began. "Okay, everyone I am Kerry Smith, I am the writer of World War (**Made up TV show name as well.) **I can now wait to begin shooting and having you guys read the script. But before we do I would like us to go around the table and introduce ourselves."

It was quiet for a second until Monique heard Tyrese's voice. She looked over at him while he spoke.

"Hi, I'm Tyrese; I am a singer and actor. I have been in many movie productions but not many TV projects so I'm really excited about this and I just want to thank you Ms. Smith for having me." Tyrese looked over at Monique and they stared into each other's eyes for a second until Monique turned her head and began to speak.

"I'm Monique, I am a young and inspiring actress and this is my first professional gig ever and this is a project that I really wanted to be a part of so I thank you, Ms. Smith for choosing me to be a part of your production." Monique smiled and listened as everyone went around the table and introduced themselves. It went around to the last person at the table which was Mr. funny man himself.

"Alright guys if you don't know me that's a problem. I am Kevin Hart and I am a comedian but don't get it twisted okay because I am an actor too and I'm here to bring the comedy to the show and I feel we are all going to make this a successful show. We're going to get awards, okay well maybe not you guys but me, I will get an award for this show. And thank you Kerry for putting me on the show." When Kevin got through speaking and sat down, everyone was cracking up. Some people tried to hold it in, but they failed.

After the table reading, everyone got up and walked towards the set for their new show. Monique was very excited and she couldn't wait to start filming. She looked back at her script and was going through it once again when she realized that this wasn't a show that airs on the CW or some other channel that kids can watch. But it's the role she wanted, it's the project she wanted to be a part of and she accepted it.

"Today was great, the table reading was awesome. Now, I have some business to handle but I think it's a good idea if you guys go out somewhere just to hang out, get to know each other more because you will be a family for the next four months." Kerry said before she hugged everyone and left.

Monique's cell phone rang and she answered to hear Lexi yelling in the background.

"Hello?" Monique was confused.

"Hi Monique I'm sorry about that, people can't ever get my order right. How was your first day?" Her agent asked.

"It was fun, I met everyone and now we're all going to go hang out." Monique explained and then she slowly walked away from the group.

"Lexi, did you know about the cast?" Monique asked.

"No why is there a problem?" Lexi asked.

"Tyrese is a part of the show. You know I love that boy." Monique explained as she saw everyone slowly beginning to walk off the set and out of the building and she followed behind.

"Look, you'll do fine, I'll be down there soon to assist you, but right now I have to go so bye Mo." Lexi hung up the phone and Monique got in the van and rode with the cast, who was on their way to a bowling alley.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm changing the way the story is a little. For some scenes I'm just going to do it in POV's so that I can get the full aspect.

* * *

Monique's POV

Weeks have passed and I am getting very comfortable being out in Atlanta filming for the show. Every day I formed new relationships with the cast and crew. Corbin's first game was a huge success for him. He led the team with 20 points and ever since I've been seeing him more and more on the TV. We talk to each other on the phone or sometimes we'll try to get a quick Skype session in but sometimes things don't work out.

I've been on set filming for maybe 14 hours. We started shooting at 6 in the morning and now its 8 P.M. I was sitting in the trailer for hair and makeup for my next upcoming scene when my manager Lexi walked in.

"Hey Lex, what's going on?" I asked as she sat down in one of the empty chairs.

"You have a busy schedule next week. Photo-shoot with the cast is Monday, Tuesday you go on the View, Wednesday you come back here and film for long hours. Thursday you were invited to a movie premier and Friday and Saturday you are back on set filming." Lexi closed her schedule book that held all my events in them.

"Okay and do I have Sunday off?" I asked and she nodded.

I walked out of the trailer with Lexi to see some of the cast being interviewed and I headed towards the set I was supposed to be on. We did a run through of my scene before they actually started filming. When the director called break, I sat in my chair and played on my phone. I went through all of my pictures and stopped when I saw a picture of Corbin and me. We were at a party and him and I took a picture together. I smiled and continued going through my album.

"Monique, they're ready for you." The executive producer came over.

"Okay I'm on my way." I put my phone in my purse that was on the chair.

I took off my robe that revealed my wardrobe and I walked onto set to see Tyrese. While the camera crew was still setting things up, Tyrese was sitting songs. I noticed the song he was singing and joined in on the chorus. That was a normal on set because music was always playing or someone was always singing.

"Okay, are you two ready?" The director walked over when we finished and we nodded. He walked off and he yelled for everyone to be silent on set.

We filmed about four scenes before I was off set again. I grabbed my purse before heading back to my trailer and pulled out my cell phone and dialed Corbin's number. When he didn't pick up I got really upset. This is the second time this week he didn't answer his phone. I was beginning to walk into my trailer until a voice called my name. I looked over and saw Tyrese waving me over. I walked over to his trailer and stood in front of him.

"What do you want?" I asked him.

"Do you have plans for tonight?" he asked me.

"Not really, why?" I crossed my arms.

"I was thinking we could get a bite to eat?" He said.

I raised an eye-brow, "you do realize that I'm married correct?"

He chuckled, "chill, it's not a date; we're just getting something to eat."

I looked at him for a second and then looked down at my phone hoping Corbin would call. But he didn't.

"Alright fine, let me just change clothes and take my makeup off and I'll meet you back here." I said.

"Alright." He smiled at me and I just nodded before walking away.

* * *

Corbin's POV

These past few weeks have been great. We were winning all of our games and I was really beginning to feel like family with the team. We -the team- met up at a club after practice and relaxed there. I looked down at my phone and saw another missed call from Monique. I shook my head when I saw it. I was thinking about calling her when a girl walked over to our booth in the v.i.p section.

"Can I join you?" The girl walked towards me. I looked to see all the other players engaged in conversation with either their girlfriend or some random girl they just met.

I moved over so that she could sit down. "You're Corbin right? Lakers new player?"

I nodded at the lady. I couldn't lie, she was gorgeous. I saw her looking down at my wedding ring and she gently held my hand.

"Where's your wife?" She asked.

"Filming a show." I responded as I released my hand.

"Oh, she must be crazy to leave you here by yourself. She must really trust you." She said. I kept silent.

"You want to go dance?" She smiled.

"Not really." I showed her my ring again.

"Oh come on, I didn't ask you to have sex with me. Just a dance." She said.

"What's your name anyway?" I looked over at her.

"Brittany Ellis." She flashed a smiled. She then got up and gently grabbed my hand. I looked up at her as she pulled me up and led me to the dance floor.

She turned around and began to dance on me. I have to admit it; I was enjoying it, even though I knew it wasn't right.

* * *

Monique's POV

I knocked on Tyrese's trailer and stood against the doorway and looked at my nails. I looked up when I heard the door open.

"For this not to be a date you sure dress up like it is." He said as he closed his trailer door.

"This is as casual as it gets." I replied as we walked side by side towards his car.

When we reached his car, he walked over to my side and opened the door for me and waited for me to get in then closed it. After he got in he pulled out of the lot and drove down a busy highway.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked when we reached a stop light.

"You'll see." Was all he said before driving off again. I looked at him and then looked out my window.

We pulled up to the restaurant and he parked the car. I saw the paparazzi everywhere when he opened the door for me. I got out of the car and he looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked and I nodded.

He then gently grabbed my hand and we walked towards the building. All I heard while walking was Tyrese voice telling the people to move back and then I heard some of the paparazzi asking me questions about Tyrese and I and then questions about Corbin and me. I put my hand on the side of my face, trying to block all the flashing lights. We reached the entrance of the building and by that time the paparazzi had backed up a little bit but I could still hear them taking pictures and calling my name.

When we walked inside and waited in line I forgot Tyrese was still holding my hand until he let go.

"Is that what you deal with all the time?" I asked him.

"Yeah, but I'm used to it by now. I just learn not to say anything to them." He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, "You okay?"

I nodded and we waited for our table to be ready.

* * *

**Well I really hope you guys liked this one. Tell me what you think. I only have two weeks of school left and then it's Summer time which means more time for me to write my stories. But reviews and remember say no to drugs. Lol **


	6. Chapter 6

**OKAY SOOOO I'M SO EXCITED BECAUSE I'M OFFICIALLY ON BREAK FOR THE SUMMER! I'M HAPPY BECAUSE NOW MY MAIN FOCUS IS TO WRITE STORIES FOR YOU GUYS. I BEEN FEELING SO EMPTY BECAUSE I HAVENT WROTE A STORY IN A LONG TIME. I WAS RECENTLY WATCHING HSM3 AND IT INSPIRED ME TO CONTINUE WRITING. I MISS READING STORIES ABOUT MY FAVORITE CAST SO I'M IN THE PROCESS OF WRITING FOR YOU GUYS. AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY SINGLE OF MY STORIES BY ATLEAST MONDAY, NO LATER THAN THAT.**

* * *

Monique's POV (continued)

After ten minutes of being in line waiting on a table, the waiter came and led us to a table in the back of the restaurant. I sat down in my chair and looked through my menu. The food here was very expensive.

"you guys ready to order?" the server had left but then came back.

After the server left with our orders I looked around the restaurant.

"Do you take all of your female friends to nice restaurants like this?" I asked as I looked at myself in the silverware.

"No, just the special ones." Tyrese looked up at me.

I looked up at him and he smiled before he put his head down and looked at piece of paper that read all the alcoholic beverages.

I pulled my phone out to see no calls or texts from Corbin and I sighed.

"What's wrong?" Tyrese asked.

"Nothing." I put my phone away as a girl walked over to our table with a camera.

"OMG, you're Tyrese Gibson. I love you, can I get a picture?" The girl showed her picture and I giggled.

Tyrese smiled before getting up to take a picture with the fan. She checked the picture before thanking him and walked away.

"I bet you get that a lot." I said.

"Yeah, but it's cool. I know people love me for the work I do and it's a good feeling." He explained just as the food arrived.

* * *

Corbin's POV

I partied in the club with the team till 2 in the morning. Paparrazi were standing outside the door as I made my way to my car. They snapped photos of me until I pulled away from the curb and headed home. I arrived to my house and walked inside and became depressed. I went up to the bedroom and began taking off my clothes.

I looked to my left and saw a picture of Monique and I. We were at Ashley's Halloween party. That was a good day, we danced and kissed all night. I smiled at the memory and then bit my lip. I fell back in my bed and thought about things before falling asleep.

* * *

Monique's POV

The following week I was very busy, I don't even know if I had time for breathing. Monday I did the photo-shoot which took nearly the whole day. I only got 3 hours of sleep last night and now I'm on my way to do an interview on The View. They placed me in a room until I was to be called on stage. I looked at the clock on the wall and it showed 7 o'clock.

I was a little hungry so while I waited for my appearance I nibbled on some peanuts. In my room they had music playing for me while I wait. The staff made it very comfortable for me which I appreciated. I tried to call Corbin and he didn't answer. I sighed and placed my phone down just as some producers came into my room to call me on stage.

* * *

Corbin's POV

Today I didn't have practice so I was chilling at my friend Zack's house. He was one my teammates that I've gotten close with during practice.

"Have you talked to her?" Zack asked me, referring to Monique.

"No and I really just want to go down there but with basketball and the game holding me back, I cant." I responded. I picked up my phone and looked to see I had a miss phone call from Monique.

"Damn it!" I cursed and Zack looked up.

"Monique called me but my phone was on silent so I didn't hear it ring." I said as I raised my volume on my phone.

"Damn, well why don't you just try to call her later." Zack said.

"I will. But she's always so busy. I'm lucky if I even get a text from her." I responded.

"How do you think I feel? Vanessa is off doing this movie called High School Musical, all the way in Utah. Whether it's her doing reharsals or filming. Hell she even records songs for the movie. I hardly have time to talk to her." Zack explained before looking at a picture of him and Vanessa on the wall.

My phone began ringing and I got happy to think it was Monique. But when I looked at the caller ID, my smile soon faded.

* * *

Monique's POV

I was in the process of leaving The View. I took pictures with a few fans. The interview was great I had a wonderful time. I was now on my way back to the house. I uploaded a few pictures on my Instagram and twitter. Some included the cast, some fans, but most included pictures of Tyrese and I.

I stared at the last picture. I debated whether or not to upload it or not. It was picture from the photo-shoot. He was holding me from behind and we were both laughing but all you saw was big smiles on our faces. I smiled as I uploaded it. I tagged Tyrese in the picture and put a little caption.

_Never met a guy like you Tyrese _

I sent the picture just as we pulled up to the house. I got out of the car and walked inside the house to see Kevin sitting in the living room watching TV.

"Hey Kev, what are you doing here?" I walked over to him and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Tyrese and I came to visit Michael." He began to crunch on some popcorn.

"Please don't make a mess on the sofa." I laughed.

"Don't tell me what to do." Kevin looked at me before popping another corn in his mouth.

I got up and walked towards the kitchen shaking my head. I began walking towards the fridge when I saw Tyrese sitting at the table.

"Hey." I said.

"That was a nice picture you put up." He spoke.

I turned and walked towards the table and sat down across from him.

"I know, I looked good in it." I joked.

Tyrese looked down at my ring finger. "What will your husband think?"

I got up and walked towards the patio door and stood against it.

"What do you mean? I was working, this was my job. It's not like we were out in public and I just let you touch me." I said.

"What about that caption?" He didn't sound worried. He sounded more curious. It was like he was asking why I put the picture up.

"Well it's true. I never met someone like you. And before you ask, I never met someone like Corbin either." By this time he was standing in front of me.

He moved closer to me and rested his arm over my head against the wall.

"You know if you didn't have that huge rock on your finger I'd have you." Tyrese whispered in my ear.

His voice sent chills down my back. I gained composure in myself before I responded.

"Well it's too bad this huge rock isn't going away, isn't it?" I smiled.

* * *

**i hope you guys enjoyed that. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Monique got up and went for a jog in the park before she had to go onto set. She was really beginning to miss Corbin and she knew she couldn't see him at the moment. She felt her phone vibrating in her hip. She stopped jogging and took her phone to see it was her beloved husband texting her. She was disappointed that she couldn't hear his voice but she was happy that there was some sort of communication between them.

_Just got the word from the coach this morning that our next game is in two days and it's in Atlanta. I'm so excited! I can't wait to see you baby, I'm about to start practice so I'll call you later. I love you._

Monique smiled after reading the texting message and she quickly responded.

_That's awesome, I love you too and I can't wait to see you._

She finished her morning jog an hour later and headed back to the house so she can take a fresh shower before heading off to work. She hadn't spoken to Tyrese since the little comment he made yesterday and she was wondering how she was going to work with him today. The scenes between Tyrese and Monique characters were really heating up. After getting out of the shower she quickly got dressed and waited for the car that would take her and Michael down to set.

After hair and makeup and doing thousands of wardrobe changes, Monique was finally done filming for the day. She had been there all morning and afternoon and night. She was really starting to miss her friends. Monique was headed back to her trailer when she was stopped by Tyrese.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Monique asked.

"I'm having a little get together at the house and I wanted to invite you." He said.

"Look Tyrese it's been a long day and I am extremely tired, so I think I'll pass." Monique began to walk off.

"Well if you change your mind, here's the address. " Tyrese pulled out a piece of paper with his information on it.

Monique looked down at the piece of paper and hesitated before taking it. She looked at him one last time before turning away and walking back to her trailer.

* * *

Monique was sitting at home alone in her room in her pajamas; Michael decided to go to Tyrese's house. After Corbin wouldn't accept any of Monique's phone calls, she left her room and walked down to the kitchen. She looked around the empty kitchen. She didn't have anything to do. She rolled her eyes before walking back upstairs and changing clothes. She did her hair and put on a little mascara and lip gloss. Monique walked back downstairs and got out her phone and called the car services. Ten minutes later a black car pulled up and Monique walked out of the house and got inside.

"Where to miss?" The driver turned and looked back at Monique.

"This address please." Monique handed the driver the same piece of paper that Tyrese handed to her earlier.

As the car sped off Monique sat back and just waited till she reached her destination. Monique realized she was reaching the house when she heard music coming from the outside of a house. The driver got out and let Monique out of the car.

Monique paid her driver and walked towards the house. She turned the knob and walked inside to see a lot of people dancing to the music and talking. Music was blasting from inside the house. She saw Michael sitting on a couch and she walked over to him.

"Monique, you came!" he was shouting over the music to be heard.

Monique sat down next to him and looked around.

"Yeah I was bored so I figured why not be here." Monique looked at Michael.

"well enjoy the party." Michael said before taking a sip of his drink.

Monique looked around and realized this is a type of party that she has ever been to. There were more ladies there than men. There were girls all over the place, dancing on each other and etc. Monique was disgusted. She got up and walked outside to the backyard where there were more people out there than it was inside. She was staring around looking at the crowd in front of her.

"I knew you would show up." Monique turned around to see Tyrese standing before her. "Are you having fun?"

"You call this fun?" Monique asked as two girls in bikinis walked past them.

"I call a lot of things fun." Tyrese smiled. "Why don't you jump in the pool, have a few drinks."

"No thanks. Besides I don't have a swimming suit." Monique said.

"Some of these girls aren't wearing swim suits." Tyrese said.

Monique looked up at him. "No thank you." She said.

"Why are you so uptight?" He asked.

"I am not uptight. I'm married, and I don't want to get caught up with any foolishness." She responded.

"Get caught up? By who?" Tyrese asked.

"You." Monique responded as she folded her arms.

"Monique, I wouldn't do anything to sabotage your marriage with Corbin." Tyrese stepped closer to Monique. "Unless you want me to."

"No, I'm fine." Monique said as she took a step back.

"You look beautiful tonight." Tyrese said as he took a step back and examined the woman standing before him.

"Thank you." Monique said.

"I want to show you something." Tyrese said.

Monique slowly followed Tyrese back inside of the noisy house and they made their way towards a door. Tyrese opened it and he and Monique climbed down the stairs to another door.

"How many doors do you have in this house?" Monique looked around.

"A lot." Tyrese chucked. He took out a key and unlocked the door. They walked inside to see a full recording studio. There were instruments hanging up on the wall and a couch and all of Tyrese's albums all over the wall.

"This is where you record all of your music?" Monique looked at the full mixer table.

"Just my last album, I had a lot of people at my house for weeks as we made the album." Tyrese responded and stood next to Monique

"Your last album was amazing. I bought a copy." Monique smiled as she sat down on the couch.

"Are you a fan?" Tyrese asked with a smirk on his face. He leaned against the mixer and stared at Monique.

"No." Monique lied. She was a huge fan of him and his music. She didn't want to tell him that though.

Tyrese chuckled and began playing making instrumentals with his mixer. Monique got up and walked towards all of the candles that were sitting on a shelf. Monique picked up a few and smelled one. She saw a lighter on the side and lit the candle. She put the lighter down and placed the candle on a nightstand next to the mixer.

"That sounds really nice." Monique listened to the instrumental.

Tyrese looked up at Monique, who looked back at Tyrese. "Yeah, I like it because it has all the real instruments with it."

Monique was standing there with her eyes locked on Tyrese. She took a deep breath before snapping out of a zone she was in and walked to the wall that had the guitars on it.

"You play?" Monique turned around and looked at him.

Tyrese got up and walked over to her, "I play all the time."

Monique turned around and grabbed one off the wall and pulled up a stool.

"You play?" Tyrese asked as he watched Monique get herself set up.

"From time to time." It was a secret passion of Monique's. Corbin didn't even know that she played the guitar. And here she was playing it in front of a man who was not her husband.

Taylor played a few notes and Tyrese was standing there smiling at her. Monique placed the guitar down and looked up at Tyrese.

"What?" Monique asked.

Tyrese gently lifted Monique's chin and stared at her lips. Monique knew what was about to happen but she didn't want to stop him. She looked at him and closed her eyes as soon as Tyrese's lips touched hers. He pulled back and looked at Monique who was feeling her lips. She looked over at Tyrese who had sat on the couch.

Monique hopped off the stool and walked over to Tyrese and sat on top of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck before she kissed him over and over again. Tyrese's hands roamed around her waist and moved up to her bra. Monique kissed his neck and began to take his shirt off and threw it on the floor. Soft moans escaped Monique's mouth as Tyrese unclasped her bra and began massaging her breasts. There was a huge crash that came from upstairs that startled the two.

"Oh my gosh, what did I just do?" Monique climbed off of Tyrese and began to claps her bra back together. She straightened her hair and began walking towards the door.

"Taylor wait." Tyrese got up and stood in front of Monique, still with no shirt on. "You know that felt right, don't you?"

"You're not Corbin." Monique said before opening the door and leaving.


	8. Chapter 8

Monique practically ran from Tyrese's home and caught a taxi that drove her back home. She cried as she made her way up the stairs and quickly brushed her teeth and used as much mouth wash as she could. Monique couldn't believe what she did tonight, she was angry at herself that she let Tyrese get to her. The next morning, Monique was awakened Michael shouting her name. Taylor quickly ran out of her room.

"What the fuck are you yelling for?" She obviously didn't like being awakened out of her sleep.

Chad appeared from around the corner and a huge grin came across Monique's face as she ran down the stairs and jumped into Corbin's arm. Monique remembered what happened last night and tears fell from her eyes.

"Baby, what are you crying for? I'm here." Corbin said as he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I just missed you that is all." Monique responded before she planted kisses on Corbin.

Later that morning Corbin and Monique went out to breakfast at the local Ihop.

"So how long will you be down here?" Corbin asked.

"I got a few weeks left. Then I can come home." Monique smiled.

"You're coming to my game right?" Corbin asked.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss this one." Monique smiled before she kissed Corbin on the lips.

"So how has it been staying down here?" Corbin asked.

Monique took a deep breath as she remembered yesterday. "It's been an adventure every day."

Later that day when Corbin and Monique arrived back at the house, Tyrese and Michael were sitting on the couch. Monique's face froze and her eyes were set on Tyrese.

"Hey Monique, aren't you going to introduce us?" Tyrese got up and walked over to her and Corbin.

Monique was quiet as she looked down.

"I'm Tyrese, Monique's co-star." Tyrese introduced himself as he shook Corbin's hand.

"I know who you are. The wife and I love you." Corbin smiled.

Tyrese smiled at Corbin before looking over at Monique who was beginning to walk away.

"We must get to know each other while you're here." Tyrese said.

Monique was upstairs while she heard Chad and Tyrese talking with each other. Taylor rushed to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. She slid down against the wall and tears began to flow. She wiped the tears that fell from her face and walked back down the stairs.

"Tyrese, can I speak to you outside for a second?" Monique eyed Tyrese before he walked out of the door.

"Listen, don't go anywhere. I love you, I'll be right back." Monique kissed Corbin passionately before she walked outside and stood in front of Tyrese.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Monique asked.

"Monique, I needed to talk to you. I really like you and I know you like me." Tyrese spoke low, just in case anyone was listening.

"I am married, I'm a married woman." Monique flashed her ring in Tyrese's face. "What happened last night was a mistake, I love Corbin and I'm not going to let you ruin that."

Tyrese was silent and he let Monique continue speaking, "Now we only have a few more weeks left, keep it professional as possible. If it's not work related, don't speak to me."

Monique walked back inside the house and left Tyrese standing outside. She walked over to Corbin who was getting up from the couch to leave.

"Where are you going?" Monique asked.

"Practice, but I'll try to come over afterwards and then we can have dinner." Corbin kissed Monique on the lips just as Tyrese walked in.

Corbin headed towards the door and said goodbye to Tyrese before walking out. Monique closed the door and stared at the floor. She looked up to see Tyrese walking off towards the kitchen and she followed.

"Look Tyrese, I'm sorry but you know what we did was not right." Monique said. She could see that Tyrese was upset and she didn't like upsetting people.

"Monique, this isn't about work. I don't think we should be talking about it." Tyrese said, not looking at her.

"Tyrese I'm being serious." Monique said.

"And so am I. I liked you ever since I laid my eyes on you the first day we met. I knew you were married but after a while I didn't care." Tyrese said as he looked up at her. "Because I care about you, I'll back off; I'll do my best to keep things professional. I can see you're happy with Corbin and I don't think I can make you happy like that. I could try but I'm not sure that you want me to."

Monique looked at him, "I would like it if we were at least friends, real friends this time. I don't think we ever did start out as friends. We didn't take the time to get to know each other."

Tyrese thought for a second, "I don't know if I can just be your friend, but I can try."

"Thank you." Monique said. "I'll see you around, Gibson."

"Okay, Coleman." Tyrese said.

Monique nodded her head slowly before walking out of the kitchen. She didn't want any tension between her and Tyrese. They were cast mates. She didn't want any negative attention while on set.

* * *

Corbin arrived at his hotel and was getting ready to get checked in when he heard a voice call his name. He turned around to see a lady walking up to him. When she stood in front of him, Corbin spoke.

"Kayla, what are you doing here?" Corbin asked.

"Well dang, I can't get a hug?" Kayla said as she stretched her arms out for a hug and Corbin hugged her. He pulled back and continued with his questioning.

"Now what are you doing here?" He asked again.

"Just vacationing. Nice ring. So, you and Monique got married huh?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah, we did. Did you ever find someone after we broke up?" Corbin asked.

"Nope, can't seem to find anyone who matches up to you." Kayla smiled.

Corbin didn't want to have the conversation any longer, it was weird seeing Kayla again.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again but I need to get going." Corbin said.

"Wait, I was hoping we could go to dinner or something. It's not a date, just so we could hang out." Kayla suggested.

Corbin chuckled and looked up at Kayla, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Well I do, but if you change your mind..." Kayla pulled out a card with her name on it and handed it to Corbin, who took it. "..Call me."

Corbin stuck the piece of paper in his pocket and smiled, "You are still the same."

"Well I don't know if I should take that as a compliment or not." Kayla smiled and laughed.

"It was nice seeing you again Kayla." Corbin said.

"You too." Kayla smiled and hugged Corbin one last time and walked out of the hotel.

Corbin continued to get checked in and then headed up to his room. His phone rung as soon as he got in his room and he sighed before answering.

"What do you want?" Corbin asked.

"Why have you been ignoring me, Corbin?" Brittany asked.

"Why are you calling me?" Corbin rubbed his face.

"Because you gave me your number, duh. Look, I know you're married but what your wife doesn't know won't hurt her right?" Brittany asked.

Corbin was new to the game but he wasn't stupid. He was already getting his first taste of a groupie.

"Look Brittany, I know what we had at the club was all fun but I can't do that again." Corbin said.

"But you kissed me." Brittany said, she sounds disappointed.

Corbin took a deep breath, "I know and it was wrong, look I guess it's best that we forget about what happened."

"Corbin, I will never forget a kiss like the one you gave me." Corbin sighed again.

"Look, I have somewhere to be. I got to go." Corbin said before he hung up the phone on Brittany.

Corbin sat there in his hotel room and looked around. He was hoping that Brittany was one of those people that didn't brag about kissing people. He knew he was wrong for kissing someone that wasn't Monique and he didn't want to risk the chance of losing her, so he decided to keep it to himself.

Corbin quickly changed clothes before leaving his hotel and heading to a gym where he and the team practiced one last time before the game tomorrow. Hours later, after taking another shower back at his hotel; he called Monique to tell her that he was taking her to a restaurant so that they could have dinner.

Soon Monique was off in a black truck, on her way to meet Corbin at a restaurant. When she arrived, she met up with a lady who led her to a private table in the back of the restaurant. Monique saw Corbin standing at a table, with a rose in his hand. He kissed Monique passionately when he reached her and handed it to her.

"Thank you, this is so sweet." Monique said.

Monique and Corbin sat down in their chairs across from each other and Monique placed her rose on the side of the table.

"You look really good. This feels like I'm just meeting you again for the first time." Corbin said as he gently grabbed Monique's hand and held it.

Monique smiled at the compliment. She remembered her first day when she met Corbin. They were at a skating rink while in college and she approached him while on the rink.

"I'm glad I approached you." Monique said.

"I wonder how life would be now if you never did." Corbin said.

"Let's not wonder about that." Monique smiled before being pulled in for a kiss from her husband.

Monique and Corbin ate their dinner and Monique was looking through her menu in the desert section.

"What do you want for desert baby?" Monique asked.

"You." Monique looked up to see Corbin biting his bottom lips.

A waiter walked past and Monique stopped her, "Can we get the check please?"

Monique walked in to Corbin's hotel room that night, with Corbin holding her from behind. Corbin moved Monique's hair from the back and began to kiss her neck. Monique walked away from Corbin and moved to his bed and laid on it. She turned her body over and faced Corbin. Corbin began to take off his suit jacket and threw it to the side. He then took off the shirt under that and climber on top on Monique and kissed her all over her body. It was a night of passion and pleasure for the couple.

* * *

The next day, Monique was on her way to Corbin's game. She arrived at the arena in downtown Atlanta and walked inside. She was reserved a seat behind the players and waited there for the game to start. She felt someone sit down next to her and looked over at the person.

"Kayla?" Monique asked.

Kayla turned around and smiled, "Monique? Hey girl, are you here to see Corbin play?"

Monique stared at Kayla for a second before answering, "Yeah I am, how did you know he was playing in a game today?"

"He told me about him having a game and I came down here to watch. I been to all of his games." Kayla said and smiled as she watched Monique's face change. Monique was beginning to speak until Kayla interrupted her.

"Corbin told me you and him are married. Congratulations." Kayla continued.

"When did he tell you that?" Monique asked.

"Yesterday, I saw him at his hotel." Kayla smiled.

The boys began to come out and Monique and Kayla, along with the rest of the crowd, stood up and cheered for both teams. Monique looked out of the corner of her eye to look and see Kayla cheering for Corbin. Monique was angry; she didn't want to cause a scene so she left it alone. Monique was confused. Kayla and Corbin ended their relationship in college because Kayla understood that Corbin wanted to be with Monique; why was she back? And what was she doing talking back to Corbin?

Throughout the game, Monique and Kayla would both cheer when the Lakers or Corbin alone made a point. Monique wasn't happy that Kayla was there but she wasn't going to let Kayla ruin being at the game for her. The game ended with the Lakers winning and the team headed to the locker room to change.

"Monique, are you going to the after party?" Kayla asked.

"No, why would I?" Monique asked.

"Because it's for the team. I figured since you're Corbin's wife, you'd go." Kayla raised an eye brow and smirked.

"I have to work tomorrow." Monique began packing up her stuff.

"Right, well I'll see you around." Kayla smiled before walking away.

Monique rolled her eyes and waited for Corbin to come out of the locker room. She saw him walking out with Zac and she ran over to him with the biggest smile. Corbin saw Monique running to him and caught her when she jumped in his arms. Monique kissed him on the lips and congratulated him before she was put back down on the ground.

"Zac, this is Monique, my wife." Corbin introduced Monique to his teammate and close friend.

"It's nice to meet you. He talks about you all the time." Zac said as he shook Monique's hand. "I'll see you at the after party Corbin." Monique's smile faded as Zac walked away and she turned to Corbin.

"You're going to the after party?" She asked.

"Yeah, you want to go?" Corbin asked her.

"I can't, I have to be up early tomorrow to be on set." Monique looked down.

"Damn baby that's too bad, I leave tomorrow." Corbin announced.

"You can't skip the party and just hang out with me?" Monique asked.

"I'm sorry baby I can't. I promised the team I'd be there." Corbin said.

"Why would you do that?"

"I thought you would come with me." Corbin explained.

"Well Corbin I can't, so what are you going to do?" Monique asked.

Corbin looked up to see his teammates calling him over so that they could leave.

"Look baby I'm sorry but I have to go. Look just go to my hotel and wait for me, I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you." Corbin kissed Monique on the lips before running off to his team and left.

Monique sighed and put her hands on her head. She couldn't believe that Corbin ditched her to go to a party. She couldn't believe that she saw Kayla tonight. Her eyes widened as she remembered that Kayla was going to be at the same party where Corbin was. Monique shook her head as she walked out of the arena tried to avoid the paparazzi and got inside a van that took her to Corbin's hotel.

Monique confirmed herself with the front desk that she was Corbin's wife and was given a key to his room. After riding in the elevator, alone, she made it to Corbin's room and walked inside. She took a shower and changed into one of Corbin's shirts. She found herself bored as she flipped through the channels on the TV. Monique fell asleep but woke up when she heard another room door next to her closing. She looked at the clock on the nightstand that read 1 AM. She called his cell to hear it go straight to voicemail. She snuggled up to a pillow and wondered what Corbin was doing and what was taking him so long.

* * *

Corbin was at the after party, sipping on his 3rd drink. He was sitting in a corner talking to a lot of females, who were sitting on both sides of me. He looked up when he seen Kayla call his name.

"Hey groupies, beat it." Kayla said to the girls surrounding him.

The girls sat there and Kayla raised her eye brow at Corbin who smiled. "Girls, give me a minute."

The girls got up and walked past Kayla and away from the area. Kayla walked over and sat down next to Corbin and took the cup out of his hand.

"Corbin, what are you doing?" Kayla asked.

"I'm looking at a beautiful woman." Corbin smiled at Kayla.

Kayla knew that Corbin was a little drunk. She smiled and placed the cup on the table in front of them and she scooted closer to him.

"Oh you are? What's so beautiful about her?" Kayla looked up at Corbin.

"Her eyes…her hair…her lips." Corbin said before her kissed Kayla on the lips.

"I missed you." Kayla smiled when he pulled back.

"I missed you too." Corbin played in Kayla's hair as he looked her in her eyes.

After falling back asleep, Monique woke back up at 4 in the morning and called Corbin's cell phone again. She was disappointed when she heard his voicemail. Monique hung up and shook her head. She called the car transportation service and requested for a ride. She hung up and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote down something on the paper before folding it up. She changed back to her regular clothes before heading down to the main lobby. She walked to the main desk and handed the note to the man at the desk.

"Can you make sure my husband gets this when he gets in?" Monique asked with a smile.

"Sure thing Mrs. Bleu." The man smiled back before putting the note behind the desk.

Monique stood in the lobby and waited for her ride. Ten minutes, it arrived and she was off to set.

At 6 AM, Corbin arrived back to his hotel with Zac and was stopped at the front desk.

"Your wife wanted me to give you this." The man handed the note Monique left to Corbin and he opened.

_I was waiting up all night for you. You said you would come home as soon as you could. You better have a good reason for ditching me last night. I called you twice last night, and your phone was off. By the time you read this I'll already be gone and I'll be busy for the rest of the day. _ _Call me later. - Monique_

Corbin sighed after reading the note and looked at Zac. "I'm alright man. I'll see you later when we get on the plane."

Zac nodded his head and headed out of the hotel. Corbin pulled out his phone to see it turned off. He quickly turned it back on. He saw two missing calls from Monique and quickly called her back.

Monique was in her dressing room, getting her hair and make-up done, when she felt her phone vibrating in her hand. She saw the caller ID that read Corbin and shook her head before placing it down on a table and grabbed a magazine and began to read through it.


End file.
